Ginny- The Last Revelations of Tom Riddle
by alyana05
Summary: Ive put another chap. up!!Ginny is a barmaid in the 3 broomsticks having been expelled from Hogwarts, but what has it got to do with Tom Riddle? Harry, now a famous auror knows all to well. Yeah, I know Im bad at this but read it plz! Oh go on, please!
1. Tom Riddle

Sorry about the squashed up words, I didn't know how to paragraph them once I had uploaded it, I have tried to make it better though, thank-you very much for the reviews!!!  
  
I'm also sorry if this isn't very accurate with its descriptions of surroundings!!! I forget!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
  
  
The Memory-Minder.  
  
'For only seven sickles, you can have one of these high-tech watches; it tells the time and your future, it's a bargain! Come on, only seven sickles. What about you there? I'm sure you'd like to know your future.' Ginny shook her head and pulled her cloak up tighter to her neck, she began to walk faster towards the Three Broomsticks, her shift started in five minutes, if she was late again, Maria would fire her for sure. The orange glow from inside the inn looked inviting and a wave of happy noise washed over her as she drew closer, she looked at her wristwatch, it had stopped. Perhaps she ought to invest in one from the wizard back up the street.but then the remembrall she had bought from him broke after its first day in her possession and she dismissed the idea. Still, it was early for the inn to be full. She bit her lip and ran the last few metres, her hair flew out from its neat bun and drifts of snow began to settle in the fiery red curls. The door burst open as she reached for it.  
  
  
  
'I told you before, Goyle, no levitating spells in my inn! That'll be the last time, you take mead from me!' The burly woman's voice roared above the din behind her, and she had no trouble in kicking the hefty, solidly built, yet stupid Goyle out of the door. Ginny stood quickly aside, as the troll-like figure fell roughly into the snow and lay there cursing quietly. 'And you my girl,' Ginny looked up, 'get inside, you're late.'  
  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
  
'Look, its him isn't it, the boy.' 'Well, he's a bit more than that now, Eve.' 'He's coming over here.' 'No, he's not, idiot.' The whispers continued as the tall figure strode confidently towards the counter. Ginny looked up from the bottle of butterbeer she was pouring and gasped. It was him. Wasn't it? The excited whispers confirmed her thoughts. Harry.  
  
'Could I have a butterbeer please, never got used to the taste of mead myself.' She hadn't realised he was so close. Something wet was dripping onto her hands, she looked down, the butterbeer she was pouring was overflowing over the tankard and onto her.  
  
'Oh, yes, sure, yeah, er, one second,' She heard herself and bit her lip, what a fool. She picked up a cloth and wiped her hands and the side clean of the drink, and pulled down another tankard. She took a newly warmed jug of butterbeer from under the counter and poured it carefully into it.  
  
'How are you, Ginny, I haven't seen you for.years. Ron never said you were working here.I see him everyday as well.'  
  
'Yeah, I don't think he tells a lot of people that the famous auror has a sister that works in The Three Broomsticks, I don't think he likes it much.' Ginny shrugged. She felt herself going red with the humiliation. The tankard was full; she passed it up to him and smiled awkwardly. He smiled warmly back in thanks and took a long drink. She took the opportunity to study him. He hadn't changed much, he had aged obviously, he must be at least twenty-two now, his black hair was still messy and the scar, although partially hidden by his hair, was still there. He put the tankard heavily down on the counter and sighed contentedly. She noted that his eyes were the same piercing green.  
  
'That was good,' he smiled, 'brings back memories that's for sure. They don't have butterbeer in Brazil.' He added forlornly, yet with a grin.  
  
'That's where you are at the moment then?' Ginny asked curiously.  
  
'Yep.well most recently anyway. Didn't Ron tell you? I thought he would have.' Ginny looked down, and felt herself turning red again; she busied herself with tiding away tankards that littered the top counter.  
  
'No.my family.they don't talk to me much now.'  
  
'Oh, don't get home much, is that it?' Ginny looked up, her eyes shone with tears.  
  
'You haven't heard have you? Ron didn't tell you, did he?'  
  
'Tell me what?' Harry looked genuinely concerned.  
  
'They threw me out.when.when I.I was expelled from Hogwarts in my last year.I failed all my N.E.W.T's, and I.' She couldn't even bring herself to mutter the last bit, '.and.I opened.I opened the chamber again.' With this, she burst into noisy tears and covered her face with her shaking hands. Harry dropped his tankard with a loud thump and stared, his mouth open in shock.  
  
'The.chamber.No Ginny, that can't be right, you aren't the heir to the Sly.' But Ginny put up her hand to hush him, he glanced quickly behind him, the inn had silenced and all were staring at the pair in escalating curiosity. Harry patted Ginny nervously on the head, 'there, there Ginny, it's only a tankard, there's plenty more, I'm sure Maria wouldn't mind that you broke one. It nothing to worry about, please stop crying.' The inn, seemingly happy with this response, resumed their chatter and Ginny sighed with relief.  
  
'Thanks, I don't know what I would have done if.' Ginny was in full flow, but this time, Harry silenced her.  
  
'Where can I talk to you without anyone hearing?' He muttered quietly.  
  
'Out the back, Maria won't mind, I don't think anyway. Come round here, I'll let you round the counter.' As Ginny wiped her eyes, Harry got up from his stool and came quickly behind the bar. 'This way.' Ginny ushered Harry through the back, and through a maze of short passages, where behind sealed doors, lay countless amounts of mead, Harry imagined. They came finally to an old oak door, which Ginny spent five minutes undoing the locks of. This led them to a paved outdoor yard where rusty dustbins lay empty.  
  
The moon shone in all its greatness above, but the stars were all burnt out, it cast an ethereal glow over the night. Ginny, having accomplished her task, stood silently, her head bent.  
  
'So.what do you mean.you opened the chamber, tell me it isn't true Ginny. What happened?' Harry's voice spelled fear as he recalled the circumstances that the chamber was last opened in.  
  
'It was the year Gredwolfe took over from Dumbledore.he was meant to take over the day I.the chamber was opened. Dumbledore was still in the castle though. I was having a bad time of it. I had failed miserably in most of my N.E.W.T's and was still waiting for a few marks to come; I was dreading them. I wasn't going to tell mum and dad until I had got all of them. And then, that day, Dad died. That Killwall and him had gone to investigate something in an old house, something to do with dancing brooms I think. But it was the Death-eater conspiracy's headquarters. Someone had tricked them. They had been looking for Dad since they learned of how he had helped those muggles escape from the clutches of a death-eater. It was a perfect opportunity.' Ginny stopped, as tears clouded her eyes yet again, 'I just can't stop this can I?' She muttered shakily wiping her red eyes roughly. She took a deep breath, 'Anyway.you can work out the rest and anyway, Ron must have told you.' Harry nodded dumbly.  
  
' I gave up from then on.I just didn't care and when the rest of my marks came, they were even worst than the rest and I barely even noticed. I was taking a walk around the castle one evening, soon after. It was dark, but not pitch black, I could make out something ahead of me in the corridor, a scuffle of some sort, I got closer but stayed in the shadows, it was eerie because there were two or more people fighting in the corridor, but there was no noise coming from them whatsoever. It didn't take me long to figure it out, one of them had cast a reverberation charm, there was a bubble surrounding them, I was mesmerised by it, it had some sort of luminous glow around it and it drew me closer. I put out my fingers to touch it and got sucked into it. The noise resounded off the sides and made it so much louder, they hadn't even noticed me, I looked closer, it was.it was you, Harry.. with.Tom Riddle.' At this, Harry stared, his mouth open.  
  
'Me? But Tom Riddle has gone, I.I killed him myself, why? What are you telling me Ginny?' A permanent look of sure-fire disbelief had appeared on Harry's face.  
  
'I'm sorry, Harry, I know, I don't even believe it myself but this is what happened. This is what I saw. Please, no one else believes me, I thought you of all people would.this.this is stupid, I should have known you think the same as the rest of them. I have got work to do, Maria will be missing me.' Ginny made a move towards the door, but Harry pulled her back and hugged her warmly.  
  
'No, I'm sorry Ginny; I should have believed you straight away. I should know how it feels. Please finish it.' Harry whispered. Ginny pulled away, her face burning up despite the cold night air.  
  
'Well.it does sound rather unbelievable.I suppose, even for you.' Ginny smiled, Harry returned it. 'I don't know how it happened, I still don't. Both of you were misty, like he had been, like a memory.I got closer.sorry to say it Harry but you were losing, big-time. I guess this part is stupid, but I put out my leg to trip Tom Riddle up and another one to hit him in the face, he was going to curse you, Harry. It worked, I don't know how, but it worked. He fell and as he hit the ground, he evaporated, like smoke, just disappeared. You, however, you got up and said 'mistus teniflenous guarda Appartuois amicois, luisona guarda du.''  
  
'I don't even know what that means.' muttered Harry, looking dumbfounded. 'I really don't.'  
  
'I do,' said Ginny, 'I looked it up; it's Latin for you saved me and now I save you. Then you handed me this.' Ginny reached down the collar of her dress and pulled out a small hourglass, much like the one Hermione had been issued with in her third year, but just as that one was fine and delicate, this one was bulky and medieval-like. It was tipped up and the sand crystals were slowly diminishing. 'It keeps saying things.people think I'm talking to myself.'  
  
'What sort of things?'  
  
'Stuff like, until these sands of time are gone, the memory of me will still live on. Its creepy, and its always in rhyme and its always in the same voice, Harry.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'I think its Riddle's voice.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
'GINNY! That good for nothing girl will be the death of me! GINNY!' Maria's strident voice echoed through the passages. Ginny's eyes filled with fear,  
  
'I'll be fired this time.' She whispered desperately.  
  
'Hold on, understand me?' Harry whispered urgently back, Ginny nodded and grabbed Harry's arm.  
  
'Dimanitus Levictus' Ginny felt something red- hot, but not painful, whoosh up her spine, she closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them, she was behind the bar, and Harry was sitting on the stool on the other side.  
  
'Being an auror has its advantages,' Harry grinned, 'we're the only ones allowed to perform that one.' Ginny smiled nervously. Just at that moment, Maria burst through the door.  
  
'Ginny? But I.I was here and you.you weren't! Where have you been? The inn is full, Ginny what do you think I'm paying you for? Canoodling with any chap that walks in, she raised her arm to point at Harry, and for the first time noticed him. Her mouth opened in shock.  
  
'We weren't 'canoo.' Said Ginny, ignoring the look of amazement on her employers face  
  
'Oh shut-up Ginny. Mr. Potter, awfully sorry, she isn't quite used to everything yet.'  
  
'I've been working here for almost a year, I am used to.' Ginny said angrily.  
  
'I told you to shut it, Ginny' hissed Maria, through gritted teeth. 'Now, Mr. Potter, what can I get you, a mead perhaps, on the house of course! Such an honour, Mr. Potter, to have you here in my inn. Such an honour, how have you been? I hear you are in South America at the moment, I read about it in 'The Daily Prophet.' Always keep up with everything you do, Mr. Potter, such a fan of your am I, such a fan.'  
  
'No, I'm in Brazil at the moment actually.' Said Harry curtly.  
  
'Oh.really? Is it nice weather there at this time of year? I hope it is, you know, can't have our hero in cold weather. Are the people there nice to you? They'd better be or you can send old Maria down to sort them out.' She stated with a hearty guffaw. Harry ignored this and replied in the same manner.  
  
'Actually, Ginny here has been of a great help, we were close friends at school; she is a most.talented barmaid.' Ginny smiled gratefully at Harry, who did his best to keep his composure in front of the bulky woman, and hold off bursting with laughter until a more appropriate time.  
  
'Oh.yes Ginny.well I pride myself on being the only one who would take her, after that.problem she had at the school, most tragic don't you think Mr. Potter? But then, we have become firm friends now, much like you and Miss.Weatherly.  
  
'Weasly.' Corrected Ginny.  
  
'Oh, yes whatever, dear.' She pulled Ginny into a rib-breaking embrace as if to show Harry what a kind old hag she was.  
  
'I was going to ask you, Miss.?'  
  
'Oh Rosmerta, Maria Rosmerta, I'm Madame Rosmerta's cousin, after that accident with those beer cases I took over. But, you Mr. Potter, you can call me Maria, if you like.'  
  
'Err.ok.Maria, I was going to ask if I could possibly take Ginny, here away from you early, you see, I have little time in these parts and I really wanted to catch up with her, there isn't really much chance in a noisy inn when she's working.' Maria looked forlornly around the crowded inn, as if contemplating the workload she was going to have. 'Well, if it's not alright, I guess I'll just have to.'  
  
'Oh, no Mr. Potter, anything for you Mr. Potter, yes of course, that is if you promise to drop in for a mead the next time you're in these parts.'  
  
'Why, yes of course, Maria, I would have anyway, just can't get over your good mead, now.' Harry gave a winning smile; Maria positively glowed at the thought of the famous auror visiting her inn once again. Harry moved towards the door, picking up Ginny's cloak from the hook next to it, and beckoned to her. Ginny undid her apron, handed it to Maria, who scowled callously out of sight of her newfound friend, and headed towards the door.  
  
****************************  
  
The snow had ceased falling and was now lying undisturbed in the street. Only one trail of footprints had walked across it, despite that, it was as a blanket of soft wool.  
  
'Do you know how to apparate, Ginny?' Harry queried.  
  
'Not legally, they took away my license, when, you-know.' Harry nodded; a look of crestfallen hopes appearing on his face.  
  
'I'll guess we'll have to make do with walking to the castle, unless you still know how to apparate.' Harry added cunningly. Ginny grinned.  
  
'It's not something you'd forget is it?'  
  
********************************  
  
Within a space of five minutes or less, they were in a spacious room in the castle, burning torches lit the room with a gentle light and red velvet and dark mahogany furniture furnished the flagstone floor. A table sat to one side, it was also dark oak but had a piece of parchment within it, under a glass panel. Ginny looked closer while Harry hung up his cloak. It was a menu.  
  
'Oh, yes, that.' said Harry noticing Ginny's curiosity, 'its quite handy really, just point to something on the menu and it appears.' Harry did this now, turning a little knob at the side of the table to change the menu from food to drink. 'Hot chocolate do you?' Ginny nodded. There was a plush dark red velvet sofa against one wall, Ginny sat daintily on this now, as if scared to mark it in some way.  
  
'So, Ginny.' she looked up, 'Riddle? Are you positive?'  
  
'Harry, I should know, I'm not entirely, one hundred percent certain, but there is a sure possibility, that's all I can say. It's so creepy, that voice, the first time I heard it, I had never been so scared, I still jump now, but I've gotten used to it, I guess. Who's room is this, its weird being back here.' Ginny paused for breath and Harry took his chance.  
  
'When does it talk? At certain times or what? I need to hear it.' Ginny shook her head fiercely.  
  
'You don't believe me do you? I knew you didn't. And it doesn't talk at certain times, it's not an automated toy, Harry.'  
  
'Of course I believe you Ginny, I do, really, but maybe you're getting mixed up, I mean.that was years ago, the chamber and Riddle thing, surely you can't remember a voice from that long ago.'  
  
'Well, what makes you think you can?' Harry shrugged and Ginny gloated by smiling proudly, she had won this one. The hot chocolate had arrived on the table. Harry went to pick up the drink. 'And anyway, I don't know when it will talk, maybe only I can hear it or something,' she paused, glaring at Harry who had an amused, mocking look in his eyes, 'I don't want to think about it now. I.I want to go home.' Ginny got up and moved towards the door, she was insulted, and alone. Here was another, out to mock her pleas, the famous 'Mr. Potter,' most talented auror of his time, even he didn't believe her, what hope is there for her now she wondered. Harry made no move to stop her he was tired and.confused. Ginny, of all people, getting into such a mess bringing up things he wanted to forget, stupid little girl, she knows nothing of what its like to live in fear of something you couldn't predict. He was happy now, he had his life and whatever he had wanted, but now.now he didn't know. She was right of course, it was Riddle's voice, and he wondered how she could have been expelled, as she had the wit that went with a job such as his. He couldn't let her know that he knew of course, he must throw her off track.  
  
'Don't you want to stay here?'  
  
'What? So you can have some little girl to amuse you with her far- fetched stories? Well 'Mr. Potter' I think I'd rather have my head stuck down a toilet to be frank. But don't take it the wrong way.' She opened the heavy door and slammed it behind her with all the strength she could muster. He may be an auror, Ginny thought furiously, but he is about as sharp as a paper bag.  
  
Harry sat where she had left him, numb with shock and miserable with. everything. He knew he should have told her, right then and there, but he couldn't, not without putting her in danger of something he knew she couldn't handle. She thought for a moment, then got up, took a recognisable cloak out of his holdall and headed out the door, locking it securely behind him.  
  
He walked quickly, deftly putting on his cloak as he walked. There was a stillness penetrating the air, as if, if it were disturbed, something sinister would happen. Harry ignored this and instead walked swiftly towards the bathroom he became acquainted with in his fourth year, the prefect's bathroom.  
  
It was just as grand as it had been then, the swimming pool like tub was just as magnificent, there were just as many taps that would sprout all manners of interesting things if the need be, and the white towels were still as fluffy as he recalled. Harry had used this bathroom countless times in the time that he was a prefect, but it had never lost its appeal. The door clicked softly behind him, even though he had already been in the room for well over a minute. However, Harry never noticed this, instead he paced swiftly over to the far wall, where instead of a preening mermaid there was picture of a beach landscape with glimmering water and pristine sand in a large gilt frame. He stopped here and muttered something. The language was unfamiliar, like the noise you hear when you open a freezer after a long time, a sort of hiss. The frame swung to the side and revealed a small narrow walkway, dug in the stone. With a mournful sigh, Harry walked through it.  
  
The tunnel was winding and spiralled downwards, a rancid smell lingered in the air, but Harry seemed not to notice this either, he seemed oblivious to obvious changes around him and his sad eyes were glazed. He slipped and tumbled downwards, uttering short sounds of the realisation of pain. But finally he came to the bottom, here was another passage, but lit with flaming torches, yet the fire promoted fear within him and not the comforting glow that it usually held within its orange flames. There was a sound of stones falling behind him and a small gasp that was quickly muffled, he turned but saw nothing. It didn't even bother him; he was beyond feeling fear now. The passage led onto a cavern, with a high ceiling.  
  
'So.Mr. Potter, you came.and to think I thought you just didn't have the valour anymore.' The voice was cold. There was no other way to describe it. It reminded Harry of stepping out of your home in Mid-winter with little clothing, it was like small knives pricking you all over. He shuddered.  
  
'Wouldn't miss it for the world, Riddle.'  
  
'That's lucky then isn't it, because no one would give a worthless piece of nothing like you the world, would they?' The figure almost glided over to him, like a wisp of greyish smoke, the hairs on the back of his head stood on end. 'You are in luck, Potter, I was just ready for you.' He gestured over behind him; open on the ground lay a book. It was small and tatty; the kind people give you for Christmas when you have already received quite enough diaries to last you until the end of your life.  
  
Harry walked over to it now. And placed his hand above it shakily.  
  
'You can't hurt me anymore, Riddle, too much of me has gone into this.I.' The breath caught in his throat, 'I want you to finish it.me.I want you to finish tonight, now.' Riddle's face contorted into warped pleasure.  
  
'Had enough Potter, can't take it anymore? Well, don't you worry, after tonight, your pathetic little friends can't be touched, well not by me anyway.I still vividly remember that night, Potter, when you came to me.yes.because you knew didn't you, Potter that I couldn't be destroyed, a memory cannot be destroyed, can it Potter? Mmm.yes and you also knew what I would do didn't you, Potter all those nasty little mudbloods filthying the place, I would rid the school of them once and for all. Because, Potter, they are all worthless, just like you and I would get every single one. But what I want to know, Potter is how did you know what I wanted above everything? How did you know I wanted to be free of this smoky existence and how did you know, that I needed you to get me that. I suppose it doesn't take a genius to work it out, if an idiot like you got it. I needed you.and your thoughts, memories, feelings, how did you know I needed that Potter?' He stopped circling Harry and stood directly in front of him, those mad eyes gleamed at his prize, and it was even closer now. 'Well Potter, remember what to do? Just put out your hand and I will do the rest. Any last thoughts, or words, Potter.' Harry shook his head. No there was nothing he could say now, if he wanted every muggle-born witch or wizard in existence to live then this would just have to be done. Riddle may look weak, but his powers over others still lingered within him and the more people he killed, the more strength he would he provided with.. Harry put out his hand.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Riddle's face was a picture in itself; he had never expected the famous Harry Potter to give up all he had for those he wanted to save. He hadn't even expected Harry to show up for the times when he requested that he come to lose more of himself for the book. He had underestimated Harry's courage.  
  
Riddle stood in front of the book that held so much in spite of its smallness and took out a wand from beneath the folds of his smoky cloak.  
  
'Say goodbye, Potter...'  
  
'NO! Harry!' Harry turned. Ginny ran towards him, pulling off the invisibility cloak as she ran. 'What are you doing? ! Get away from him!' She turned to Riddle, whose angry gleam had returned.  
  
'Oh look who has come to watch Potter, your little girlfriend, Ginny, wasn't it? Yes I remember you...Get out of the way little girl! You don't know what you're dealing with here, you can't defeat me. How many times must you imbeciles be told, I cannot be destroyed, or harmed, so move and watch from a safe distance.'  
  
'Oh really, is that so? Well, you, you imbecile! I have news for you. What do you think I've been doing all this time, since you had me expelled? Do you know what I've been looking for? I'll tell you, revenge. Yes, I have been searching high and low for a way and Harry bringing me here was my perfect chances...don't think I've forgot what you did to me, Tom. You made me believe in you again, and I have no idea how you did it. You made me; you made me your friend. And then, right when I thought your lies were truths, you open it again don't you. You really are a clever barstard aren't you Tom? You made me look so guilty, killing that girl, and the caretaker. But I knew exactly what had happened...' At this, a gasp emitted from Harry behind her and he slumped to the ground. 'Harry!'  
  
'Oh I forgot,' said Riddle, with a flick of his hand, 'he won't last for much longer down here, I made sure of that in case he tried any funny business. He's been down here too long and while you carry on your little tirade, Missy, he's going to be fighting a losing battle. Ha. Now please continue, I find all this rather interesting.' Ginny turned and knelt down beside Harry, he was breathing. She heard Riddle delving inside his cloak, his wand, she thought. She took out her own and whispered, 'Levictus.' Harry rose into the air and she rolled swiftly to one side. The spark from Riddles wand hit the floor where she had just been kneeling. It hit the floor and flew diagonally to the ceiling, where it bounced off and followed the same route back to Riddle. He emitted a short terrified gasp as the body-binding curse hit him instead of his victim. He fell with a clatter to the floor. The smoky, wispy Riddle was instead solid and grey. Ginny uncovered her eyes, lay Harry down softly near the entrance and pulled herself up, she picked up Riddle's wand and laughed quietly to herself.  
  
It was so easy; she had never imagined how simple revenge would be. It had taken over a year to decipher but she had imagined it would take so much longer to actually accomplish. She had his wand; it was the only way to kill him, using his wand against him. She counter-cursed the body bind using Riddle's wand and he awakened and became wispy once more.  
  
'You are smarter than I thought, girl. Now hand me my wand back.' Ginny laughed at the prospect.  
  
'As you said, Tom, I am far to smart to do that. And anyway, I know how to beat you, and this piece of rather delightful wood is going to help me.' She held it up, once she had touched it, it had become solid and wood- like, turning an oak colour, but it was knobbly and bent in places. 'Its almost as ugly as you Tom, I don't know what I ever saw in you but it certainly wasn't your beauty.  
  
'I loved you, Ginny.' Said a voice much different from the harsh one she had heard before, it was pleading now and in a whisper.  
  
'Oh, a new tactic, well done Tom. Never knew you had it in you.'  
  
'Ginny, I mean it. You were the only one I ever felt happy with, nobody ever cared about me before you did, I...I did love you. I mean it, honestly. I know what I've done is wrong, but please you have to believe me. I felt wretched when you said you couldn't speak to me anymore because people were getting suspicious. I blamed you and made out like it was your fault when I opened the chamber. I'm sorry, Ginny, please. I didn't mean to kill that girl and no one liked the caretaker anyway, so where was the loss there?'  
  
'Shut-up Tom, I should have killed you when I found out you were still alive. But then I didn't know how...I do now. I was so stupid, to have listened to you, but I did and look where it got me! Expelled, kicked out, never to be talked to by my family since. You are going to die today Tom, and guess who's going to do it?'  
  
'Ginny please....please Ginny, listen to me...Ginny!' But she had already raised the wand and muttered those words.  
  
'Paralusicis Fortunas,' Riddle rose into the air and emanated a scream that resounded through the high cavern, it froze Ginny. He fell back to the ground and the last Ginny saw of him was a single pearly tear running down his wretched face.  
  
'Don't forget me Ginny.' He whispered, but she heard it as if he were shouting every syllable. She saw at last, the little lost boy behind the evil, the one who no one liked or loved, pushed to the side, know only for his academic ability. The one who had turned to the dark side in hope to seek acceptance there, because he found none elsewhere. A dark grey mist began to swirl around him; Ginny fell forward, reacting in the only way she knew how, forgiveness for anything.  
  
'Tom! Tom, I'm sorry, Tom!' But the mist had flown into the air, changing from dark grey to dark red, shouts of pain but not from Tom began to swirl around with it, snippets of pleas, crying, shouting, and finally the scream from his own death. The wand began to shake violently in her hand. But finally it lay still and the smoke lessened in the air until it had depleted completely.  
  
'Ginny?' Harry's voice was weak, but plausible. She turned, wiping her eyes as she ran to him.  
  
'Harry, it's okay, he's gone. He won't be coming back.' She wiped her eyes and sniffed. 'Are you okay, Harry I'd thought you'd gone. What the hell did you think you were going to do?'  
  
'How did you get here,' was his only reply to her stream of questions.  
  
'Your cloak Harry, it fell off when you walked into the Bathroom, it caught on the door. I had been following you and took my chance. I was right behind you. You didn't even hear me. Harry smiled weakly and opened his eyes.  
  
'Were you crying?' He said, quietly.  
  
'No, I've...I've got hay fever.'  
  
'What down here?'  
  
'Err, yes, but that's not important. Lets get out of here, Harry, I hate it here.'  
  
'Yeah, don't like it much myself.' Ginny held Harry's hand and heaved him up.  
  
Once Harry was standing without needing to be propped up by Ginny, they began to make their way back through the winding entrance, it seemed like an eternity before they made it to the prefect's bathroom, exhausted.  
  
'I don't think you better try and go home now, I'll sleep on the couch, and you'd better have the bed, okay?' Said Harry slowly waiting in anticipation for a sarcastic response. Ginny nodded, much to the surprise of Harry, too weary to argue anymore with him. Once they had walked to Harry's room, Ginny muttered quietly  
  
'And to think we could have apparated.'  
  
'No, Gin, you can only apparate at your full strength, it takes a lot out of you, parts of you would have ended up in different places.'  
  
'Better safe than sorry.' Sighed Ginny. Harry nodded.  
  
When they walked into the room, Ginny fell onto the bed and was asleep within seconds. Harry conjured up a thick blanket and put it over her. Her eyes fluttered slightly as she fell deeply into a dream world. I'll have to tell her tomorrow, I can't leave it any longer, thought Harry sighing softly at the aspect of doing just that.  
  
'Ginny, Ginny, wake up. It's twelve already and I thought you might have to leave. Ginny.' Harry shook her slightly. Ginny's eyes shot open.  
  
'Twelve, ohmygod, help Harry! If I get fired from this one, oh Harry, why did you wait 'til now to wake me up, oh heck. It'll be the fourth time this week, Harry. What am I going to do...'  
  
'So you're awake then, breakfast?' said Harry laughing at Ginny's state.  
  
'Harry, you idiot it's not funny, I won't be able to pay the loan on the tent, poky as it is.' Ginny said furiously, staring up at Harry.  
  
'You do get yourself in such a state sometimes Ginny. Don't worry, I'll just show up and they'll not mind. And anyway how can you think about work after what happened...'  
  
'And what's that? And why am I here? I left in a strop didn't I?' It was Harry's turn to stare.  
  
'Ginny, don't be silly, hey wake up properly.'  
  
'I am awake, Harry, what are you talking about? What happened, I didn't do anything stupid did I?' Said Ginny looking wildly around and then at Harry.  
  
'Err...no, Ginny, you don't remember? About Riddle, the chamber. Oh come on, its not going to go away just because you don't want to talk about it, take the day off, you can't be ready after what happened  
  
'You...you don't remember, Ginny, about Tom Riddle and the...the chamber.'  
  
'Harry, of course I remember, it got me bloody expelled, but it was so long ago now, just don't remind me, I know I shouldn't have told you! Now, answer my questions.' Harry was frozen, momentarily out of it.  
  
'You don't know?'  
  
'Know what? Stop fooling Harry, I have to go, it was err...nice, thanks.' She clutched at her neck, 'hey, Harry my necklace has gone, the hourglass...it's gone!'  
  
'Oh, err...I borrowed it, can I?'  
  
'Be my guest, I hate that thing and maybe you'll believe me if it talks to you!'  
  
'Can I meet you later? At lunch maybe?'  
  
'I have a lunch break around one, that is if they let me have it! But I'll be outside the ice cream place if I do,' while she spoke, Ginny fished out a large, oversized apron from one of the voluminous pockets of her cloak, then she search quickly for a small blue bottle. She sprinkled some of the contents into the palm of her hand. 'Floo powder...' She said noticing Harry's curiosity. 'Must go, so around one fifteen, okay?' But she had already thrown the substance into the flames and jumped expertly into the blue blaze before he could reply.  
  
'Harry, ent it? 'Arry Potter. Grand to 'ave you back 'Arry. Didn't recognise you under all them cloaks, but the 'air is unmissable, ent it? Harry had walked headlong into a large, oaf like person that still rose above him. He was a little on the grey side now and walked with a noticeable limp but apart from that Hagrid hadn't changed much.  
  
'Hagrid! I haven't seen you for ages. But keep your voice down, if they all recognise me, then I'll be mobbed, its inevitable really, being who I am and all...'  
  
'Know 'ho you sound like, Potter? Lock 'art, yeah, the author of all them fake books, remember 'Arry? Too big for your littl' boots now are we? Yeah, well 'Arry be seeing ye' things to do, you know, but maybe I'll have a mead with ye' some day.' Hagrid turned away, shaking his great mane of hair with a look of disappointment and sadness.  
  
'Hagrid, I was only kidding, oh come on you didn't fall for the 'I'm better than all you lot' joke did you........Hagrid?'  
  
'I knew, you had'ne changed, boy!' Hagrid turned round a big grin on his face, he clocked Harry one on his right shoulder in play, but Harry flew across the road. 'Whoops, did'ne know I still had it in me!' He gambled across the road and picked Harry up by his cloak.  
  
'Thanks,' Harry said wincing slightly. 'Are you still up at the school, Hagrid?'  
  
'Nope, that governors lot threatened me again when the ol' chamber was opened, bout Azkaban, y'know. But I wasn't havin' it, they got a new baddy to rule them all now, 'Arry, name's Godbalt, I'm thinking, but I could be wrong, memory's not up to what it used to be! Anyhow, I started workin' for an apothecary's up the road, in the garden and what 'ave ye'. Not been the same, that school since Dumbledore left, and they was all gangin' up on me when he did. Still, I miss me ol' cabin, like. Got Fang though, getting on a bit as well, don't move all day, he doesn't. Still, dog's company, like.' Harry nodded, taking in the whirlpool of information that he had just heard. 'What brings you into Hogsmeade, 'Arry?'  
  
'Meeting Ginny, actually. For lunch, I hope.'  
  
'Oooh,' said Hagrid, winking, 'she always liked you didn't she?'  
  
'No, not like that Hagrid.' Said Harry, emphasising the woeful expression to suit his audience. At that moment, Ginny called out to him from across the road.  
  
'Harry, I've been looking for you, you're late! And I've got work!'  
  
'See you Hagrid! Must go,' He pointed guiltfully across the street, 'she's not very patient.' Hagrid gave a bellowing laugh and waved Harry goodbye.  
  
  
  
There's another chapter after this, but there should be more pretty soon!! Tell me what you thought of this one. Thanks -*A*- 


	2. Meetings with old acquaintances

Made the other chapter quite long, but this one should be shorter, hopefully! Thanks for reading it, it means a lot!!! Review if you want, if its good/bad/waste of time/quite good/okay...well I'm sure you catch my drift!!  
  
Thanx to all you lot that have reviewed, thanks!!! Gengi- loved all the little illustration thingys-very cool, I didn't even realise how much better I had made tom riddle sound until I read it out loud!! Oh the power of writing!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meetings with Old Acquaintances  
  
  
  
'Harry, ent it? 'Arry Potter. Grand to 'ave you back 'Arry. Didn't recognise you under all them cloaks, but the 'air is unmissable, ent it? Harry had walked headlong into a large, oaf like person that still rose above him. He was a little on the grey side now and walked with a noticeable limp but apart from that Hagrid hadn't changed much.  
  
'Hagrid! I haven't seen you for ages. But keep your voice down, if they all recognise me, then I'll be mobbed, its inevitable really, being who I am and all...'  
  
'Know 'ho you sound like, Potter? Lock 'art, yeah, the author of all them fake books, remember 'Arry? Too big for your littl' boots now are we? Yeah, well 'Arry be seeing ye' things to do, you know, but maybe I'll have a mead with ye' some day.' Hagrid turned away, shaking his great mane of hair with a look of disappointment and sadness.  
  
'Hagrid, I was only kidding, oh come on you didn't fall for the 'I'm better than all you lot' joke did you........Hagrid?'  
  
'I knew, you had'ne changed, boy!' Hagrid turned round a big grin on his face, he clocked Harry one on his right shoulder in play, but Harry flew across the road. 'Whoops, did'ne know I still had it in me!' He gambled across the road and picked Harry up by his cloak.  
  
'Thanks,' Harry said wincing slightly. 'Are you still up at the school, Hagrid?'  
  
'Nope, that governors lot threatened me again when the ol' chamber was opened, bout Azkaban, y'know. But I wasn't havin' it, they got a new baddy to rule them all now, 'Arry, name's Godbalt, I'm thinking, but I could be wrong, memory's not up to what it used to be! Anyhow, I started workin' for an apothecary's up the road, in the garden and what 'ave ye'. Not been the same that school since Dumbledore left, and they was all gangin' up on me when he did. Still, I miss me ol' cabin, like. Got Fang though, getting on a bit as well, don't move all day, he doesn't. Still, dog's company, like.' Harry nodded, taking in the whirlpool of information that he had just heard. 'What brings you into Hogsmeade, 'Arry?'  
  
'Meeting Ginny, actually. For lunch, I hope.'  
  
'Oooh,' said Hagrid, winking, 'she always liked you didn't she?'  
  
'No, not like that Hagrid.' Said Harry, emphasising the woeful expression to suit his audience. At that moment, Ginny called out to him from across the road.  
  
'Harry, I've been looking for you, you're late! And I've got work!'  
  
'See you Hagrid! Must go,' He pointed guiltfully across the street, 'she's not very patient.' Hagrid gave a bellowing laugh and waved Harry goodbye.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'I'm sorry, Ginny, I met Hag...'  
  
'Yeah, never mind, listen, I only have a little while so make it quick with lunch, where do you want to go? The ice cream pla...'  
  
'Wherever, I don't mind, Ginny I have to talk to you, about before...' Ginny had already started walking across the street where she beckoned Harry to join her. Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair in frustration, it got stuck among the knots, so he pulled it out with even greater aggravation. Ginny was almost running to sit down in a seat under a delightfully coloured umbrella. Someone else was already there sitting across from her, as Harry ran up to join her, he saw her throw her arms around him and heard her talk excitedly. Curious, Harry ran even faster. Ginny was sitting there contentedly, a big grin decorating her face.  
  
'Harry, I'm sure you remember Neville.' Ginny pointed to the man sitting across from her, Harry lowered himself onto a seat under the umbrella, sitting there was someone he barely recognised. Neville, if it was the Neville Harry was imagining, looked nothing like he used to, he had floppy dark brown hair that flitted in and out of his eyes and a wide grin, he wore glasses but they were the stylish kind and made him look smart and knowledgeable. His clothes of what Harry could see, were casual but cleverly adorned. He couldn't help it; Harry stared for all he was worth.  
  
'What Neville?' He said stupidly to Ginny, who socked him one playfully on his arm. 'Neville, you know, ' I won the Gryfindor house cup with ten points' Neville. Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, don't tell me you don't remember Harry! I haven't seen you for so long, Neville, I thought you had left me! Just been busy is that it? Neville nodded, smiling. Ginny's voice was bright and cherry but there was a touch of hurt mixed in there somewhere.  
  
'Oh, its okay, Ginny, don't get flustered about it, I have been working on this large scale film and I really couldn't leave it, I don't know where I got the idea to come here,' Neville looked around and shrugged, but still kept that infatuating grin firmly placed on his face, Ginny giggled, Harry was almost sick. Awful one for getting flustered is my girl,' he added to Harry. Harry smiled sarcastically.  
  
'I bet she is...'  
  
'Guess what, Harry?' Gushed Ginny.  
  
'What?' said Harry despondently.  
  
'Neville's in your muggle films, you know the ones you see in the err...chinemas.'  
  
'That's cinema's, Gin.' Whispered Neville, winking at Harry, who ignored him.  
  
'Oh really, fascinating, what does he do? Cater for the actors does he?'  
  
'No...he's a director actually. And a really good one too.' Finalised Ginny, with a look that silenced Harry into oblivion.'  
  
'You know what? I gotta go, there's err...things I have to do, there always is when your famous, isn't that right, big director film guy? Ha, ha...ha? Harry pushed back his chair and stood up, banging his head on the umbrella  
  
'You know, Harry, Laughing at your own jokes is the only way they are ever going to get laughed at, so carry on, will you?' Ginny muttered furiously, disturbed by Harry's weird behaviour.  
  
He ignored this and started walking up the street towards the apothecary, thinking of going to see Hagrid and moan jealously about that stupid prat Neville for the rest of the afternoon. But just as he reached the door a thought occurred to him, He stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening. His mind went quickly over the events of the morning, Ginny's forgetfulness of the events that had occurred the night before, Neville's sudden appearance without any notification and his unusual jealously, there could be only one reason......Riddle...' Without thinking, Harry raced back up to the castle, with one thought on his mind, Ginny and 'memoritus Necuistis.'  
  
He had never been one for running and was on the verge of collapsing as he reached the castle. As he spluttered, he thought stupidly 'oh yeah, I could have apparated.' But logical thoughts tended not to cross his mind when other things weighed heavily down on it. He thought about it now, however, and apparated quickly to the prefects bathroom. It had changed. It was as if a bomb had exploded within it. Everything was overturned and the pool-sized bath tub was filled with something that Harry had never seen. It was a grey substance, it swirled and turned in the container with the movements of a darting school of fish. Harry stared widely around the derelict room, the tub and its contents reflected in his eyes. The taps had been ripped off and thrown in places around the room, breaking the large ornate mirror hanging on the wall, the fragments were scattered on the flagstone. Harry glanced at them, something moved in them and a face appeared, it was haunting. Like something from a distant nightmare that you had never forgotten. Harry gasped and clapped his hand over his mouth, which had fallen open in shock. There was something of recognition in the eyes of the creature, but the face was unnatural and Harry saw nothing he discerned in it. But he knew.  
  
'Riddle.'  
  
'Ssstupid girl, left the wand, didn't ssshe?' A snake-like tongue protruded from a slash of a mouth. The words that emitted, Harry knew were different but he understood them perfectly. He turned around. The body had changed, it was mangled, like it had been put in a box of knives and thrown around in undaunted hatred, but Harry kept staring at the face, if it could be called that.  
  
'H-how?' He could hear himself reply in the same manner as he had been spoken to in, but he didn't know who he did it. Riddle was in a state different to anything Harry had ever seen, but he was not a snake. The only way that Harry knew he could speak Parseltongue in was to be looking directly at a snake, but he wasn't.  
  
'Oh-you are ssstill familiar with the language, boy, thisss will make it eassssier to kill you. How marvelousss. How? Thisss is hard to anssswer. Mmmm, let me sssee. Slytherin, Salazar Slytherin wasss quite helpful. He stored power for me, that sssilly girl thought that ssshe could dessstroy me, but ssshe only incresssed my power. I ssshall find her and take her life from her. Ssshe dessservesss to die. I am cleanssssing the ssschool of filthy mudbloodsss, she is hindering the processs.' Harry swallowed nervously.  
  
'Kill her? But it was-it was...me, I killed you, kill me, not her...'  
  
'Niccce try, boy, but it didn't work, I am not dim-witted, I know what ssshe did and thought it quite clever for finding it out. But I thought that Sssslytherin wasss of greater intelligenccce for ssstoring his power in between life and death for anyone who wasss going to fulfil his dream. Very, very clever man, wasss my massster.' With that, he shot out of the door throwing Harry against the wall with the force of the airstream that passed him. He fell slumped to the floor and knew no more.  
  
See, I told you I'd make it shorter! I'm pretty proud of myself, normally I drag it out. Thank-you very much 4 your reviews. I can write more, but you'll have to tell me if you want to read it, so shall I write more or just leave it. Tell me what you think!! Thanks -*A*- 


End file.
